Solo para nosotras
by shila-li
Summary: Olvidémonos de la trama del Eldarya y quedemos nos solo con los personajes y el mundo. En esta historia llegan nuevas protagonistas, que le causaran un dolor de cabeza a la guardia, y las hará odiarlas y amarlas al mismo tiempo. Habra acción con todos y romance con unos pocos. Sera divertida y pasional, pasen y leanla .


**Capítulo 1**

En la habitación podía escucharse el suave murmullo del viento atravesar las ventanas y como el frío se colaba por toda la habitación, mientras que dos chicas se encontraban paradas completamente estupefactas viendo el enorme cristal que se encontraba en el centro de esta.

La más alta de estas, se inclinó hacia el cristal con la intención de tocarlo, mientras que la otra se precipitó a sujetar su brazo y aferrarlo con fuerza.

Selene, ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- Comento la chica más baja aferrándose al brazo de su amiga

La escuchas Estrella, está susurrando-le contestó la otra, la cual parecía hipnotizada y acortando la distancia puso su mano en el cristal esté se iluminó y la mano que tocaba el cristal ahora era sostenida por la mano de una mujer de piel blanca, cuernos y que parecía cubierta de plumas.

¡Encuentra los cristales- le susurro esta extraña entidad, tocando el collar que esta llevaba el cual consistía en una cadena de plata con un pequeño dije azul en forma de gota- aquí los guardarás… su poder las guiará, ahora huye!

Al momento de decir esta advertencia desapareció y una flecha se estalló en el cristal, Selene reaccionó en ese instante y jalo a su amiga lejos del cristal, para arrastrarla hacia la primera puerta que vieron, al salir se encontraron en un pasillo con techo alto, paredes de con colores cálidos y varias puertas, Selene puso el oído en una de ellas para asegurarse que no se escucharan ruidos dentro y se introdujo en silencio cerrando la puerta por dentro. De inmediato se oyeron pasos y gritos, lo único que logro escuchar fue una voz fuerte y dura decir intrusos y alrededores revisar.

 _Sonó como habla el maestro Yoda_ ¡Estrella reacciona!- le susurro Selene una vez escuchó que como el alboroto se iba alejando- hay que salir de aquí, no sé donde estemos, pero de seguro nos quieren muertas- esta se acercó a su amiga la cual se encontraba tendida en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas en posición fetal y la zarandeo- levántate ¡te necesito!, escuchaste lo que me dijo esa cosa, dijo que huyéramos y al momento nos atacan con flechas, debemos movernos es una de las primeras reglas de la supervivencia siempre estar en movimiento.

Otra regla es no confiar en nadie- le contestó Estrella recomponiéndose y soltándose del agarre, mientras veía que su amiga volvía a pegar su oreja a la puerta.

Cierto, sin embargo, nos dio un buen primer consejo, así que lo tomaremos y confiaremos. La parte de buscar no sé qué no- dijo esto y abrió poco a poco la puerta- está despejado vamos, tenemos que encontrar algún armas e información.

No me dejes-le contestó Estrella aferrándose a su brazo _tengo miedo, no sé en qué lugar estoy y cómo llegamos aquí, realmente no sé cómo trabajar ante presión, sino fuera por Selene no sabría como reaccionar, porque no puedo actuar como la Estrella de siempre, debería despertar..._

No lo haré, pero no puedo caminar contigo pegada, toma mi mano - le respondió está empujándola. caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a un enorme hall -

Selene, lo siento ya me siento mejor- susurro _Por favor debes recomponerte Estrella, donde quedo tu objetividad, lo que sea que haya pasado ya fue, racionaliza, tienes suerte de no estar sola y más aún estar en una situación de vida y muerte con tu mejor amiga, debo serle útil a Selene, sobre todo porque es pésima procesando las cosas con calma y fijándose en los detalles, un espíritu salió de la roca y le pidió ayuda, esto tiene que ser alguna profecía donde ella es la elegida, oh , me sorprende que aún no entre en pánico y se ponga paranoica_

La salida vamos-dijo Selene mientras se dirigía hacia una gran entrada con doble puerta y escaleras a ambos lados que se conectaban arriba - mierda hay gente afuera ¿Hacia dónde vamos derecha o izquierda?

 _En serio es buena para para esto, pero antes de irnos necesitamos saber dónde estamos, si seguimos en nuestro mundo o viajamos en el tiempo, tal vez es otra dimensión paralela o de plano otro mundo- ¿_ Qué pasa? - le comento Estrella empujándola

Podrías recomponerte ¡joder! - le dijo dejando de zarandearla - Ahhh! ¡Vamos a la izquierda, mierda! El dosel de esta puerta tiene ojos, debí elegir la derecha- _eso es lo que trato de hacer_

Alguien viene- comentó Estrella, volviendo a sostener la mano de Selene, está sin dudarlo la sujetó con fuerza y entró en la habitación al ver que estaba vacía se apoyó contra la puerta, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entrar en pánico, hasta ahora se había mantenido es un estado de calma y lucidez, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y la angustia la absorbía. Mientras que Estrella se encaminó a observar y examinar la habitación había repisas en las paredes con libros, un armario pequeño de dos puertas en una esquina cerca de la puerta de entrada y varias mesas con tubos de ensayo, mecheros.

 _Parece ser una sala de laboratorios-_ pensó Estrella examinando cada mueble, al centro había una mesa con pergaminos, plumas y a su costado en un pedestal había un libro abierto el cual llamó de inmediato su atención por lo cual empezó a ojearlo. _Quizás esto nos ayude a saber algo de este sitio._

Dios, siento que se me va a salir el corazón-comentó Selene dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación se aproximó a las ventanas y corrió levemente las cortinas mientras daba círculos alrededor de su amiga- quiero vomitar, esto no puede ser real hace unos minutos estábamos paseando, como siempre en el parque de siempre y hablando de estupideces y de repente bum, aparecemos en una sala al estilo Harry Potter, esto no puede ser real, seguramente nos caímos y nos dimos en la cabeza y tengo una alucinación

Cálmate, respira, no hay alucinaciones de a dos y no me siento como si esto fuera un sueño o una alucinación- le comento Estrella mientras seguía hojeando el libro. _He aquí el pánico, menos mal que le da ahora que yo estoy calmada_

Vale, vale debo calmarme-comentó Selene mientras paraba y daba exageradas inhalaciones- usemos la lógica, esto debe ser una psicosis colectiva, tal vez nos lanzaron una droga sin que nos diéramos cuentas y le hable a un árbol y ahora lo que imaginamos que es esta habitación no es más que el espacio dentro de la resbaladilla.

Seguro- comentó Estrella ensimismada en el libro- _Debe haber algo aquí que nos indique dónde estamos_

O quizás, nos morimos y este es como nuestro camino al cielo, es nuestro purgatorio- comento la otra volviendo a dar vueltas

Aja-respondió Estrella cambiando de hoja y revisando los pergaminos de la mesa y los libros que tenía a la mano, fijándose que en los libros en la parte de abajo había escrito algunas palabras que se repetían en todos- _seguramente es como cuando ponen la editorial con autor y país_

¡¿Por favor my Star?! Ayúdame a pensar o mínimo mírame cuando te hablo, me agobia sentirme ignorada- le pidió Selene acercándose a ella con rostro afligido

Perdón, no sé qué decirte y estoy tratando de reunir información, sin embargo, no entiendo este lenguaje- dijo, mientras cambiaba las páginas del libro

Entonces es inútil lo que estás haciendo- le respondió Selene volteando el libro en su dirección

No, por ejemplo ya sabemos que no tienen el mismo lenguaje para escribir, sin embargo, tú los entendiste antes así que hablan un lenguaje similar o igual al nuestro, además por los dibujos que tiene debe ser un libro de pociones y este un laboratorio- explicó Estrella de forma tranquila- además en casi todos los libros se repite una palabra Eldarya, así que hipotetizare que es el autor, país, ciudad o editorial.

No quiero ser negativa, pero me sigue pareciendo inútil esa información, - le contestó Selene mientras sujetaba el libro- a menos que el libro me traiga una poción para entender el lenguaje escrito aquí o todos los idiomas que puede que se hablen en este lugar, Auch – dijo al tiempo que un frasco de vidrio la golpeó en la cabeza y se mantenía flotando sobre ella- ¡me estas jodiendo!

 _Interesante-_ Dámelo- Estrella le arrebató de inmediato el libro, mientras que Selene tomaba el frasco que el libro le había enviado _, me pregunto si-_ hay que probar de nuevo

Pide armas o comida o un mapa del lugar o ya se, un libro de historia que nos explique a qué atenernos- le dijo de forma atropellada Selene

Mmm quiero un cuchillo- dijo en voz alta Estrella con las manos sobre el libro. Del escritorio se levantó un pequeño cuchillo no más grande que uno de mantequilla, pero con filo, Selene la miro con cara de suspicacia y lo tomó el arma en sus manos- Dios que exigente, quiero una espada

Te trae un pergamino- le comento Selene mientras lo tomaba y abría- es un plano de este edificio mmm este es el hall y subimos por la izquierda aquí sale el dibujo de un frasco supongo que es donde estamos y debajo de nosotras está a herrería supongo por el martillo y la espada, al otro lado sale un caldero y arriba no se varios rectángulos, por donde vinimos eran las habitaciones y la sala grande debe ser donde estaba el cristal, al costado se ven escaleras, pero no sabría hipotetizar que es

Así que solo puede traernos las cosas que están en la habitación- comento Estrella más para sí misma- es fascinante

Oye y qué hacemos con la poción, ¿quién se la toma? - preguntó Selene extendiendo el frasco entre la dos.

Primero deberíamos probarla echándosela a una planta, para ver que no sea veneno o algo- le comento Estrella apuntando donde había una especie de ficus, mientras que Selene le vertió unas gotas en las hojas, las cuales resbalaron a la tierra sin causar ningún efecto

Vale la planta no murió, pero tampoco es que se vaya a poner a hablar- _aunque tal vez con mi suerte,_ pensó mientras observaba la planta- nop nada

Ok, pero debe decir los ingredientes- le respondió- todo trae los ingredientes como la comida enlatada

No creo que se den la paja de escribir en cada botella los ingredientes, tiene ya una etiqueta con el nombre para qué más- dijo mientras examinaba la botella y la daba vuelta viendo que en la parte inferior de esta llevaba una etiqueta con varias palabras y porcentajes al lado- no he dicho nada, pero aunque están aquí no entiendo que dice y aunque supiéramos que es cada cosa, no son cosas que conozcamos, creo que debemos arriesgarlo y beberlo una primero, si funciona lo bebe la otra, al cachipún – dijo Selene acercándose

Eso es, quiero un diccionario de su idioma al español-le pidió Estrella al libro. De uno de los estantes se acercó flotando un pequeño libro de bolsillo, esta lo tomo y busco las palabras- vale creo que dice flor de nieve y piedra carmesí

Ok, usare mi carta de no hay mejor opción que el cachipún- dijo Selene- el que no arriesga no gana, aunque lo traduzcas palabra por palabra, son cosas que no conocemos, no sabemos sus propiedades y no pongas cara de que puedes investigarlas, estamos contra el reloj en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien, es mejor apurarnos.

Vale, pero dos de tres sabes que siempre saco roca al principio eso te da ventaja- le comento Estrella suspirando con resignación

Ca-chi-pun- dijeron ambas mientras Estrella sacaba roca y Selene tijeras

Nooooo, porque no vale, mi mano me traiciono, obvio que era papel- chillo Selene mortificada

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja Habla más bajo, es punto para mí, supéralo- le respondió sonriendo- lista ca-chi-pun

Tijeras ambas, vamos de nuevo ca-chi-pun -dijo Selene poniéndose inquieta- noooo maldición, de nuevo

No, con esta son dos puntos para mí, tu culpa por sacar roca, ya sabes que en suerte no hay quien me gane-dijo sacándole la lengua, mientras observaba a Selene destapar la botella olfatear el interior y beber la mitad de esta- ¡¿y?!

No siento nada – comentó y giro la botella para ver los ingredientes- tampoco los puedo leer, tal vez necesite tiempo, de todas formas creo que estamos demorando mucho, deberíamos tomar todo lo que nos pueda servir e irnos por armas, provisiones y salir corriendo de aquí

Vale que le pedimos- le contestó poniendo seria

Un mapa del país o del continente o ambos, también el libro de historia que te dije, mmm necesitamos algo para defendernos hasta que tengamos armas, una poción para dormir de inmediato, también un libro sobre plantas y sus propiedades terapéuticas por si nos herimos, - empezó a decirle Selene mientras anotaba todo en un pergamino en blanco en la mesa como si fuera una lista de compras, en tanto que Estrella las iba pidiendo-

Vale, ten la poción es líquida que no se te caiga- le comento Estrella mientras buscaba un bolso para guardar las cosas para su suerte halló un morral colgado en un costado de uno de los libreros, y guardando la primera poción, los libros y mapas- bien movámonos

¿No, te llevarás este libro? - le dijo Selene a un costado de la puesta, señalando a su compañera que llevaba bien abrazado el libro

¿Porque no?, es muy útil-

Sí, pero será lo primero que noten que falta, además imagínate que puedan rastrearlo estaríamos fritas - dijo esta con tono acusador- déjalo donde estaba

Ya estamos robando, no dejaré el crimen a med…- Estrella no alcanzo a terminar cuando escucharon como se acercaban unos pasos, Selene se posiciono detrás de la puesta para que al abrirla no la vieran y le hizo una seña de silencio a Estrella y mientras la puerta se abría

Ezarel ¿Estás aquí? Miko necesita…¿Quién es usted my lady?- comentó el joven apuesto, que al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Estrella parada mirándolo de frente y aferrándose al libro, _sea lo que sea no te muevas_ . Lo que no captó fue a Selene propinándole un fuerte golpe con un perchero de pie, el sujeto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo cuando giro para defenderse Selene le lanzó el líquido de la poción en la cara y este cayo como tronco al suelo sin verla.

¡¿Lo mataste?! ¿Y de dónde sacarte el perchero? - susurró Estrella, mientras Selene veía que nadie estuviera afuera y cerraba la puerta, tomó unas pinzas largas, se acercó al cuerpo y empezó a picar al sujeto en la cabeza y en los hombros cada vez con un poco más de fuerza y revisando si seguía respirando

No sé, esto fue lo primero que tenía a mano y deja ya eso es una persona no una masa extraña, la poción funciono está dormido, ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿no podemos dejarlo a simple vista? - dijo Selene poniendo el perchero con cuidado en su sitio y alejándose, para luego caminar en círculos lejos de la escena del crimen.

Ayúdame a levantarlo, allí al lado tuyo hay un closet pequeño con algo de suerte cae- dijo mientras abría el closet y lo arrastraban entre las dos, con mucho esfuerzo- dame una cuerda o algo para amarrarlo.

Mmm el viste con ropa muy diferente a nosotras- mientras lo de bajan medio parado dentro del closet y Estrella ataba sus manos, pies y lo amordazaba- Es muy malo si le robamos la bufanda que trae para cubrirte, hay una bata azul marino en el closet podría ponérmela a ver si así pasamos más desapercibidas y quizás también traiga dinero.

¡De verdad? Ahora te sale la moral, casi lo matas con ese palo, además de que ya nos estamos robando estos libros y pócimas – le dijo Estrella mirándola perpleja mientras le pedía al libro más pociones para dormir

Vale, perdón, pero no lo agredí con maldad - dijo Selene mientras le quitaba la bufanda y sacaba unas monedas de los bolsillos del inconsciente, además de unas dagas que traía- lo siento galán, pero es por nuestra supervivencia

¿Galán? - pregunto Estrella levantando una ceja, trabándo con una silla la puerta del closet y envolviéndose con la bufanda para que ésta cubriera gran parte de su blusa y cayera tapando el morral con las cosas- _de todas las cosas en las que podía fijarse, se fija que es guapo,_

No te fijaste, yo soy alta, pero este me saca fácil una cabeza, espalda ancha lindos rasgos faciales, no se de color sean sus ojos, pero tenía un cuerpo que parece hecho por Photoshop- le comento está volviendo a abrir la puerta-

Tenía ojos grises o talvez celeste muy claro no estoy segura no me fije demasiado, supongo que sí es lindo, pero no me matan los morenos- le comento Estrella y vio cómo su amiga ya llevaba puesta la bata y en el bolsillo había colocado lo que le quedaba de poción.

Vamos no hay moros en la costa- dijo Selene sonriendo, aunque era una plática ridícula, la ayudó a relajarse. Caminaron de la mano dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras cuando escucharon abrirse una puesta en la planta baja, así que corrieron hacia la otra puesta que había y entraron de golpe.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? - les hablo un chico con gafas y un cuerno en la frente acercándose rápidamente hacia ellas.

Nosotras…-empezó a decir Estrella _vamos piensa en una excusa,_ cuando vio como sobre la cara de él tipo caí un líquido y este se desmoronaba frente a ellas- él no se veía amenazante, deberías dejar de atacarlos, debes preguntar primero y atacar después

Me asuste perdón, que hacemos con él- dijo Selene

Allí hay una silla con respaldo, coloquémoslo de espada a la puerta y atémoslo igual que al otro si alguien entra no lo verá de inmediato- le contestó mientras buscaba algo con que atarlo

Eres toda una mente criminal, yo los mato y tu escondes el cuerpo, es excitante- dijo Estrella arrastrándolo

Concéntrate y ten cuidado con la cabeza del chico unicornio- dijo ayudándola a sentarse y atándolo- salgamos rápido de aquí

Ambas chicas volvieron a salir por la puerta, no sin antes volver a pedirle a su libro información sobre creaturas y especies propias del país, también sobre objetos valiosos o místicos importantes, además de alguno sobre la organización del lugar en la que estaban y qué tipo de gente había allí, guardaron varios pergaminos en el morral y bajaron por las escaleras, no había ruido así que se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar que podría ser la armería, se aliviaron al ver que no había nadie.

Selene y Estrella empezaron a inspeccionar la habitación encontrado algo de ropa la cual, aunque era delgada se veía resistente además de algunos abrigos cortos de cuero que parecían de combate y exploración de color negro y algunas de colores tierra, encontraron también varias botas de cuero rústicas; ambas se cambiaron rápidamente, en un conjunto masculino de pantalones y chaqueta. Posteriormente hallaron una mochila donde decidieron guardar las cosas de la moral.

Selene! Deja la espada no te la puedes- le dijo Estrella mientras le extendía un cinturón con cuchillos

Vale, ten el arco y las flechas, oye no abandones el morral y la bufanda nos pueden servir en el futuro- dijo está tomando el moral y guardando la bufanda dentro- se asomó por la puerta y vio como un tipo gigante y musculoso de pelo plateado atravesaba la sala de forma distraída hacia donde estaban ellas- mierda, viene alguien ¿Qué hacemos? Y Por dios todos están guapísimos aquí

Creo que es tarde para solo explicar que aparecimos aquí y amarramos a quienes nos encontramos, así que tengo una poción a mano yo se la lanzo esta vez- dijo Estrella en plan de ataque

Espera lo llamó alguien- le previno Selene

Valkyon!- gritó un tipo que venía desde la puerta grande, hablaron un momento para dirigirse hacia el pasillo por donde ellas habían llegado al hall.

Te va a dar un ataque, estoy segura que ese tío es un elfo- dijo Selene abriendo un poco más la puerta

¿Que?!- pregunto Estrella mientras miraba, pero solo vio la espalda del susodicho con un cabello largo y azul- así que hay personas unicornio y elfos

Ven vamos rápido a la habitación que hay al frente quizás por allá haya otra salida- le dijo Selene. mientras que entraban en la habitación estaba llena de comida, frutas y vegetales

Genial! Comida con esto estamos lista para sobrevivir, mira aquí dice conservas- dijo Selene mientras leía letreros en los estantes

¡Puedes entender el idioma! - dijo Estrella sacando la poción que había bebido Selene, la cual se la destapo y la apuro a beberla

Listo, aunque si es cuestión de tiempo que se produzca su efecto quizás tampoco dure demasiado cuando tengamos tiempo hay que tratar de leer todo lo que tenemos- ambas asintieron guardando pan, algunas latas, miel y otros suministros.

¡¿Ustedes que están haciendo?!- ambas chicas se dieron vuelta al ver a un tipo que parecía un fauno con cara muy enojada y acercándose con presencia amenazadora

Selene se puso delante de Estrella y le susurro la palabra somnífero, a lo cual esta tomo de su bolsillo la poción lista para lanzarla, cuando un sujeto enmascarado y vestido con una armadura negra tomó del brazo al fauno lo giro y de un solo golpe lo noqueo arrojándolo al suelo. Se quedaron los tres mirándose, hasta que Estrella le lanzó la poción, sin embargo, el enmascarado la tomo en el aire sin derramar ni una gota.

Mierda-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Selene, levantó las manos como cuando te atrapa la policía- no queremos problemas todo lo que hicimos fue por miedo, solo buscamos la salida

No le digas nada- le susurro Estrella tapándole la boca - el ataco a ese tipo es tan o más culpable que nosotras

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo- dijo Selene mirando al enmascarado y colocando las manos de Estrella en sus hombros, a lo cual el enmascarado solo alzo la mano donde sostenía la poción para que esta la tomara, con algo de miedo despegó su espalda de Estrella y tomo la poción

Si nos ayudas a salir, nosotras te ayudaremos a ti- le dijo Estrella desde atrás

Si no saben dónde está la salida, menos pondrán serme de utilidad- habló el enmascarado con voz claramente masculina

Pruébanos- le respondió Estrella

Busco una espada especial ¿Dónde está? - les respondió con brazos cruzados

Danos el nombre- dijo Selene cuando Estrella les dio la espalda, supo que usaría el libro para preguntarle, Bravehearth dijo el enmascarado, Selene suspiro aliviada al ver cómo de entre las cosas de la mochila salía uno de los pergaminos que habían guardado, junto con otro plano del lugar pero este era de un subnivel, ahora con la poción podía entender que decía celdas, Estrella le extendió ambos documentos para leerlos- vale lo que podemos decirte es que la espada que buscas se encuentra oculta en las mazmorra, por lo que se ve hay una puerta escondida en una de las murallas, y este documento dice que dentro está resguardado por una especie de creatura, además podría haber algún sistema que da aviso al "guardián"

Con eso me basta, saliendo del edificio deben recorrer una gran parte de terreno para poder salir, hay dos salidas sin embargo ambas están resguardadas, la trasera más que la principal, a las 4 de la tarde exactas, saldrá de aquí una carreta con provisiones y materiales hacia un pueblo cercano, el chofer es un hombre mayor algo despistado siempre lo acompañan tres ayudantes, sin embargo nunca se fija en ellos ni les habla, están amarrados en una bodega donde dejaré al cocinero también, les sugiero subir por las escaleras que están al lado de la sala de alquimia y esperen en la azotea, desde la azotea se puede bajar directamente a la parte detrás del edificio donde espera cargada la carreta si están allí a la hora indicada saldremos juntos, todos están pendientes por ahora de un ataque que les hizo un hechicero así que mantengan se escondidas.

Vale pero qué hacemos, si nos paran en la puerta- pregunto Estrella- y donde podemos ver la hora

Nunca lo paran, detrás de ti hay un reloj de mesa llévense ese, y tú- dijo señalando a Selene- dijiste que habían hecho cosas, ¿ A quién noquearon con esa poción?

¿Por qué importa? - pregunto Estrella

El efecto de la poción dura alrededor de 6 horas en casi todas las especies, sin embargo, en vampiros con suerte 30 minutos, a menos que apliquen grandes cantidades - respondió

No sabríamos si alguno de los dos era un vampiro, uno era un unicornio con gafas que amaramos en la biblioteca y el otro era un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises, vestía de negro y usaba esta bufanda lo dejamos en la sala de alquimia- dijo Selene enseñándosela

Ese es Nevra y él es un vampiro, si está despierto estamos en problemas- comentó revisando la puerta- deben ir allí para esconderse en la azotea, soluciónenlo- dijo esto y salió por la puerta hacia las celdas, ambas chicas salieron detrás y subieron rápidamente hacia la sala de alquimia, no habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que lo noquearon y faltaba una hora para las 4 aun.

Entraron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta que el armario se movía, ambas se miraron con impaciencia. Selene cerró silenciosamente la puerta y le indico a Estrella que se alejaran para hablar.

Creo que intenta desatarse, que hacemos confiamos en él enmascarado por ahora o lo soltamos y pedimos perdón- le soltó Selene

¿Pedir perdón? Casi le rompes la cabeza, de seguro trata de matarnos apenas se libere, esto pasa porque no piensas antes de actuar, tampoco debiste decírselo al enmascarado, no podemos confiar en nadie más que en nosotras, debes de dejar de decir todo lo que piensas, está bien si lo haces conmigo, pero NO con esta gente- le respondió Estrella angustiada y tomando las manos de su amiga, conocía a Selene desde hace años su impulsividad, pasión y sinceridad eran sus mejores virtudes y a la vez sus peores defectos, para ser una chica inteligente siempre se metía en problemas por dejarse manipular por terceros o se obsesionaba con causas imposible y terminaba herida, pero motivada a volver a intentarlo a perdonar y salvar al mundo.

Lo sé, lo siento, pero por eso somos un buen equipo tú eres la calculadora, seria, fría y manipuladora del equipo, si estuviera sola aquí sabes que me habría lanzado por la ventana echa un manojo de nervios-le respondió Selene sonriendo, agradecía que fuera con ella con quien vivía esta locura, siempre habían hecho un buen equipo Estrella mostrándole los detalles de las casos que no veía por enfocarse en la escena global de los problemas, o como la gente la manipulaba sin darse cuenta y por su parte Selene siempre armaba y pegaba los pedazos del corazón y de la autoestima de Estrella cuando por fin dejaba entrar a las personas y estas solo se convertían en otra decepción, pero siempre inspirándole esperanza en la gente que podría venir en el futuro. _Esto es igual que antes, solo tenemos que mantenernos juntas y todo saldrá bien_ \- somos tu y yo contra el mundo, como siempre

No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que digas eso- le susurro Estrella- hagamos esto: corramos la mesa de allí, tranquemos la puerta del closet con ella y saquemos la silla, antes que intente salir ambas nos subimos encima y mientras tu abres la puerta un poco yo desde arriba le lanzó toda una poción.

Así lo hicieron, Selene abrió unos 10 centímetros la puerta y al momento de hacerlo una mano con mitones le sostuvo la puerta, ambas se tragaron un grito y Estrella al ver la cabeza del chico le arrojó la poción, al momento Selene cerró la puerta con fuerza apretandole los dedos al vampiro, volvió a abrirla y la mano de este callo lapsa Selene la empujo y volvió a cerrar el armario, suprimió una risa al ver como Estrella la miraba con reprobación y acomodaron todo en silencio. Se aseguraron que no había nadie y subieron por unas escaleras angostas hacia el tejado, el barandal se veía lleno de polvo se notaba que nadie venía por ahí hace mucho.

Entonces ¿Estamos confiando en el enmascarado? - preguntó Selene sentándose en el piso y gateando hacia la cornisa- como dijo hay que atravesar bastante terreno para llegar a la puerta desde aquí veo un pueblito pequeño bastante apartado un árbol gigante de color rosa, una cascada mucha área verde

Aléjate de allí, ven estudiemos un poco- Estrella le paso algunos pergaminos a Selene y una pluma para escribir- leeremos la mitad y nos contamos que descubrimos

Descubrieron que el mundo en el que estaban se llamaba Eldarya y que estaban en el cuartel general, donde había cuatro guardias de la Sombra orientada a misiones de espionaje, la de Obsenta la cual sobresalía en hacer pociones y estrategias, como tercera estaba a Obsidiana la cual se ocupaba de proteger al resto y se especializaban en armas, por último, estaba la guardia brillante la cual está compuesta por los miembros más fuertes y es la que dirige al resto. También descubrieron que en este mundo había innumerables especies aquellas que eran parte humana se llamaban Faelienne, los brownne son seres mitad hadas y animales, hay vampiros, hombres lobos, elfos, demonios y un sin fin de seres místicos, que en el mundo humano solo son mitos, de su historia se comenta que igual que en el mundo humano hubieron guerras dentro de la nación, además que luchan con amenazas externas del mundo humano, la información se encontraba algo incompleta, sin embargo los mapas señalaban que habían varios pueblos alrededor el más cerca estaba quizás a dos días de distancia. También uno de los pergaminos decía como hacer una poción para ver si tenían sangre faelienne, la receta era bastante simple teniendo el libro de herbolaria, así que cuando salieran buscarían lo necesario.

Guardaron las cosas cuando les quedaban 10 minutos y escucharon unos ruidos se volvieron a acercar ambas a la cornisa de manera sigilosa cuando vieron como el enmascarado era perseguido por el chico del cabello plateado que habían visto antes y por un hombre jabalí.

Tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Selene levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera

Espera, ¿Estas seguras de eso? - le dijo Estrella alcanzándola por las escalares bajaron por otro lado y llegaron a una parte del jardín por donde podían ver al enmascarado peleando y por otro lado la carreta donde debían subirse – aun no creo que debamos confiar en él, no sabemos si es nuestro aliado, además si crea una conmoción pasaremos más desapercibidas

O llamara más la atención y cerraran las puertas para que no escape, dejándonos atrapados a los tres- dijo Selene buscando una poción en la mochila que llevaba Estrella- si podemos hacerle señas sin que nadie nos vea y lanzarle la poción, los noquea de forma segura y todos huimos, un crimen sin víctimas

Está bien- suspiro Estrella- solo porque es un buen plan, yo soy más baja, me acercaré y esconderé detrás de un arbusto tú quédate a la vista le haré señas para que te vea y se la lanzas, así si ellos me ven allí, no sabrán que lo estamos ayudando

Cuando Estrella llegó al arbusto ambos atacantes le dieron la espalda dejando de frente al enmascarado este la vio de inmediato y se apresuró a ver en la dirección que le indicaba está observo a Selene haciéndole señas con la poción para luego lanzarla sobre el aire, esquivando a ambos contrincantes la agarro y estos al verla se sobresaltaron dándole el tiempo suficiente para lanzarles el contenido de ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo dormido.

Rápido, vamos nos- dijo Estrella corriendo hacia Selene ambos subieron a la carreta de un salto, el enmascarado se cubrió con una capa marrón y se sentó mirando hacia abajo para que la capucha cubriera su rostro mientras que les pasaba a las dos chicas una capa igual y les indicaba que lo imitaran, la carreta empezó a andar sin problemas y las chicas suspiraron sonoramente cuando atravesaron las grandes puestas al bajar por la colina se bajaron los tres

Me equivoque con ustedes en verdad son útiles- comentó el enmascarado quitándose la capa– ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

¿Cuál es el tuyo? -le respondió Estrella

Eso es un secreto- dijo el enmascarado- no puedo confiar en cualquiera persona, por más bonitas y útiles que sean

Pensamos lo mismo- le dijo Selene- así que tú serás el enmascarado paro nosotras

Y ustedes serán Clavel y Peonias– dijo señalando primero a Selene y luego a Estrella

¿Flores? - dijo Selene algo molesta- como ya viste podemos cuidarnos solas no somos tan delicadas, fuimos nosotras quienes te salvamos al final

Las flores no siempre son frágiles, pero si orgullosas y algunas hasta pueden curarte – dijo mirándolas a cada, para terminar guiñándole un ojo a Estrella y camino hacia el bosque- les daré un consejo aléjense del cuartel general está lleno de mentirosos, sin embargo, el resto del mundo también, el bosque es su mejor y peor opción, no confíen y traten de aprender a defenderse, las pociones no son eternas.

Las chicas lo vieron alejarse y cuando no lo vieron más sacaron el mapa según la orientación tenía que seguir el camino y llegarían al pueblo en dos días sin embargo atravesando el bosque acortaban casi la mitad del tramo.

Vamos por el bosque- dijo Selene caminando

Escuchaste lo que dijo el bosque es peligroso, y aunque dejó claro que no podemos confiar en él ni en nadie, no quiero estar en un bosque oscuro cuando caiga la noche- le contesto Estrella

En cualquier momento descubrirán lo que pasó y saldrán a buscarnos a él o a nosotras, así que la mejor opción es ir por el bosque, no podrán seguirnos- dijo Selene ofreciéndole su mano- solo no hay que separarse

Esto de verdad será tu y yo contra el mundo- le contesto Estrella sonriendo

Por siempre y para siempre, my star- dijo Selene de forma reconfortante.

Eso era lo que más apreciaba Estrella de su amiga, tenía la capacidad de hacerla sonreír en las peores situaciones y hacerla sentir que de verdad podrían enfrentar cualquier cosa juntas, le proporcionaba valor.

Selene sujeto con fuerza la mano de su amiga debía ser valiente por ambas, tenía confianza en que podría defenderse de alguien "normal" peleando, tenía resistencia física y Estrella sabía defensa personal, además de usar un cuchillo.


End file.
